Gedanken
by Kira Gmork
Summary: Du bist kein Todesser mehr - du bist Vater - Ehemann - und der Freund eines Mannes, der viel zu früh ein Bauernopfer wurde, obwohl sein Herz das eines Königs war.


Liebe Leser,

dies ist nicht wirklich eine Story.

Wie der Titel schon sagt, sind es Gedanken, nämlich die eines Mannes, die er einem Freund widmet.

Wer wer ist, habt ihr mit Sicherheit schnell raus ;)

LG, Kira

P.S. Mit meinen Storys geht es auch bald weiter.

**Gedanken**

Den Geist gestützt auf Zahlen, die deinen Verstand auf dem wackeligen Gerüst der Gegenwart halten.

Jeder Blick in die Vergangenheit ist gefährlich, reißt er doch die Fassade ein, die nun deine Welt von der schrecklichen Wahrheit trennt.

Man sagt, du seist ein Mann dem der wirtschaftliche Erfolg über alles geht. Man sagt, dein Reichtum wird lediglich noch von deiner Arroganz übertroffen.

Wie sehr hat er ihn an dir gehasst, deinen arroganten Blick - deinen Stolz hat er geliebt, doch wenn er vernichtend wurde, schreckte er zurück, innerlich, ohne es nach außen zu zeigen natürlich, und doch hat er dich damit beschämt.

Er war der einzige, der dies tun durfte - dich beschämen und dir die Hand für einen neuen Weg reichen - für einen besseren Weg.

Ihm bist du gefolgt - und er hat dich folgen lassen, in dem Gefühl, die Führung nicht abzugeben, die für dein Selbstwertgefühl so kostbar war.

Heute merkst du, dass sie nicht kostbarer war, als er - bei Weitem nicht!

Heute würdest du weinen vor aller Welt, wenn es dafür sorgen würde, dass ER zurückkehrt.

Doch er wird nicht zurückkehren.

Manchmal glaubst du seine Stimme zu hören.

Manchmal glaubst du seine Hand zu spüren.

Und manchmal ruht sein Blick auf dir, wenn du am Schreibtisch sitzt und mit den Zahlen spielst, die für andere Gewinn oder Bankrott bedeuten.

Ihr Beide habt alles auf eine Karte gesetzt.

Sein Einsatz war größer, weil er niemanden hatte, der ihn davon abhalten konnte, alles zu geben, was er besaß.

Er besaß nicht so viel wie du - er setzte sein Leben, und er verlor es.

Du richtest deinen Geist erneut auf die Zahlen - du bist Geschäftsmann - du bist kein Todesser mehr - du bist Vater - Ehemann - und der Freund eines Mannes, der viel zu früh ein Bauernopfer wurde, obwohl sein Herz das eines Königs gewesen war.

Gemeinsame Stunden, gemeinsamer Kampf, gemeinsames Lachen - ja, auch das hatte es gegeben, obwohl es selten gewesen war.

Die Zahlen verschwimmen vor deinen Augen.

Das muss die Anstrengung sein - die Konzentration auf Kolonnen aus Ziffern, die stoisch ihr Dasein auf Papier fristen - sie halten sich für wichtig...für so verdammt wichtig.

Doch keine Zahl, sei sie auch noch so groß, noch so gewinneinbringend und erfolgversprechend, wird ihn zurückbringen.

Du bist Geschäftsmann, konzentrier dich auf das Hier und Jetzt - denk nicht an Gestern!

Gestern noch, so scheint es dir, reichte er dir eine Phiole mit einem selbstgebrauten Trank, der deine Kopfschmerzen in Nichts auflöste, wenn du zu lange über den Statistiken und Dokumenten gesessen hattest.

"Vermögen will stets gemehrt werden. Wer anfängt, nur danach zu streben, es zu erhalten, statt es zu mehren, wird es im Handumdrehen verlieren", hattest du stets auf seinen Tadel geantwortet, wenn er dich ermahnte, dass du zu viel arbeitest.

Er, der keine Ahnung von Finanzen hatte, der keinen Reiz im Reichtum sah, der dein Geld nie annahm, er hatte sich Sorgen um dich gemacht - du hast ihn dafür verlacht.

Arrogant.

Überheblich.

Das Lachen des Wissenden, der den Unwissenden bemitleidet.

Hätte all dein Geld doch nur dazu geführt, dass du ihn nun vom Tode freikaufen könntest.

Doch der Tod ließ nicht mit sich feilschen.

Der Tod hatte verdammt gute Statistiken - eine Erfolgsquote von hundert Prozent...wer konnte das schon von sich behaupten?

Du schaust auf.

Sie steht in der Tür - sie ist wunderschön.

Besorgt blickt sie dich an.

Wie lange schon?

Sie fragt, ob du noch lange brauchst.

Ja, du brauchst noch lange - du wirst ewig brauchen - du wirst nie darüber hinwegkommen, dass der Freund sein Leben so willig gab.

Wusste er denn nicht, was er dir bedeutete?

Wie konnte er das tun?

Wie konnte er dich mit all dieser Schuld zurücklassen?

Arrogante Gedanken - in Wahrheit schiebst du ihm die Schuld zu.

Du wirst dich nie ändern - doch wozu auch?

Er ist nicht mehr hier, um deine Veränderung zu bemerken.

Er ist nicht mehr hier.

"Ich bin fertig", sagst du zu ihr und erhebst dich.

Die Bücher schlägst du zu und strafst die gefühllosen Zahlen nun mit deiner Ignoranz.

Doch zu spät, dein Kopf schmerzt bereits.

Und plötzlich glaubst du wieder, seine Hand zu spüren - sie hält keine Phiole für dich bereit - aber sie wischt die Pein fort...und du weißt, dass er nicht verloren ist - denn eines Tages wird er dir die Hand reichen und dich auf einen neuen Weg führen - einen besseren Weg.


End file.
